landjfandomcom-20200213-history
Euverlèk:Alpemäöres
Kyrka :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 16 jun 2013 11:14 (UTC) :It's the Kuuwei dialect :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16 jun 2013 11:47 (UTC) ::Shouldn't it be the dialect spoken in churches? :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 17 jun 2013 05:38 (UTC) :::No :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17 jun 2013 09:03 (UTC) ::::Anyway, I just bought a house next to a kyrka in the Kyrka-village :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 17 jun 2013 11:23 (UTC) :::::Haahaha, hieël good :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17 jun 2013 11:34 (UTC) ::::::Jag vet :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 17 jun 2013 13:23 (UTC) :::::::Ah, kintj v'r denouch rispendieëren in ozer moderspräök? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17 jun 2013 17:55 (UTC) ::::::::Det är inte osannolikt :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 17 jun 2013 18:30 (UTC) :::::::::Ha, meh wae ven ós hèltj det den es lengste vól dinks se? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18 jun 2013 09:58 (UTC) ::::::::::Ingen aning :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 18 jun 2013 10:39 (UTC) :::::::::::Waal aning :P Oedènjelik gaontj v'r zoea specefiek waeren i g'm kallentaere des doe det mid diener zwèdsjkónjsjap det nimmieë biehèls, wórre? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18 jun 2013 10:40 (UTC) ::::::::::::Du gör mig ledsen :'( 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 18 jun 2013 11:01 (UTC) :::::::::::::Woveur? Wiel ich rèch höb det ich dich baeter verstaon es doe mich? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18 jun 2013 11:02 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Bland annat :'( 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 18 jun 2013 11:07 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Waad is den nag mieë det dich bäökzem maker? :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18 jun 2013 11:34 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Du sa att jag inte längre hänger med efter ett tag :'( 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 18 jun 2013 11:40 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Jao, men det kóns doe ómvare dórch dich Limbörgsj tö lèrne :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18 jun 2013 11:50 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::Jag har ju redan lärt mig lite limburgiska. Annars kunde jag ju inte ha skrivit den här sidan è :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 18 jun 2013 11:53 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::Hahahaha, det is waort, men die leidjwäörj die wèrke nag neet gans mid è :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18 jun 2013 12:23 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::Limburgiska har för många kasus :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 18 jun 2013 12:26 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::Nör veer die weer ouch i g'r wèrkelikhed broeken en d'n ieësten en veerdje naomval zeen praktisj liek :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18 jun 2013 12:34 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::Som på tyska :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 18 jun 2013 12:49 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::Jao, men die Pruusje die höbbendj det ven g'r Lèmbörger gestaole :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18 jun 2013 12:56 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::Och ni har stulit ordet "men" från svenskan :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 18 jun 2013 12:57 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::: :o Nein, zuuch bdht-klinkerregel :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18 jun 2013 13:05 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::Bra. Eller kanske inte, för jag verkade ha fel :'( 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 18 jun 2013 13:11 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::Näö, väöllik haed 'd Zwèdsj d'r waal get mit tö make. Doe wèts det nömmer vólstenjig zieëker :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18 jun 2013 14:13 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Ja, kanske infördes den regeln för att dölja stölden :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 18 jun 2013 14:16 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Hahahah, det is óngerzeukbert. Ich zöl 'n èns achtervraogen aan g'r akademiegker ven g'r universitèèt :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18 jun 2013 14:24 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Bra idé :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 18 jun 2013 14:29 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Weite 'ch --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18 jun 2013 14:31 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Eftersom jag sa det 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 18 jun 2013 14:33 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Wiel des doe zoea rasjelik réazjieërs :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18 jun 2013 14:34 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Det kan bara jag 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 18 jun 2013 14:37 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Doe bös wónjerber :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18 jun 2013 14:39 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Tack! :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 18 jun 2013 14:41 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Alt veur dir :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18 jun 2013 14:42 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Hmpf, det verkar inte finnas något riktigt bra svar på det där :'(/:P/:o 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 18 jun 2013 14:46 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Den darfs se baeter nieks tö zègke :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18 jun 2013 14:49 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Okej :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 18 jun 2013 14:51 (UTC)